


В ночи на звезды оглянись

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Мисси хочет знать, что такое добро.Таймлайн между 10х10 и 10х11.





	В ночи на звезды оглянись

**Author's Note:**

> В названии и эпиграфе использованы строчки из стихотворения Эндрю Марвелла.

Весь мир, вся жизнь с ее красами -  
Все растворяется слезами;  
И плавится любой алмаз  
В горячем тигле наших глаз.  
Эндрю Марвелл -- "Глаза и слезы"

С тех пор, как Доктор принял решение оставить Мисси жить в ТАРДИС, он часто оставался там на ночь сам. По хорошему, за все эти годы он так и не привык спать где-то еще, хотя Нардол и настаивал на отдельной комнате с кроватью. У Доктора была и отдельная комната, и отдельная кровать, и Нардол, который считал возможным приходить в любой удобный для него момент, возмущенно бурчал, что до добра все это не доведет.   
\-- Заткнись, -- отмахивался Доктор, -- ты все равно меня не убедишь.   
Нардол считал все это ненужным риском. Доктор -- возможностью. Мисси постепенно обживалась в ТАРДИС, и была совсем не против их обычных разговоров за чашкой чая перед сном. Доктору казалось, что она смягчилась после того, как он принял решение поставить на теме Хранилища точку, но сама она не заводила об этом разговор. Они говорили о музыке и о Вселенной, обсуждали приключения, за которыми она наблюдала из глубин ТАРДИС и Доктор постепенно начал позволять себе мечтать.   
Все говорило о том, что эти годы прошли для них не зря, и что у них с Мисси появился шанс.   
И каждая ночь, которую они с Мисси проводили порознь, расходясь в длинных коридорах, каждая ночь, наполненная надеждой, продолжала убеждать Доктора в правильности однажды выбранного пути. В конце концов он решился.  
\-- Я тебя выпущу, -- заявил он в один из вечеров.   
Мисси, поглощенная кремовым пирожным, не сразу отреагировала на его слова.   
\-- Что, прости?  
\-- Я сказал, что выпущу тебя, -- сказал Доктор, улыбнулся и утащил у нее из под носа последнее пирожное.   
Кондитерская, которую недавно обнаружила Билл в двух шагах от университета, была ужасным местом, где кремовые пирожные не переводились. Доктор подумал, что надо было брать сразу с запасом.   
\-- Да ладно, -- не поверила Мисси и принялась облизывать пальцы. -- Тебе сладкое в голову дало?  
Доктор сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с собой. Годы шли, а противостоять попыткам Мисси смутить его он так и не научился.  
\-- Я серьезен, между прочим, -- быстро проговорил он, избегая ее взгляда. -- Я все придумал. Слушай план!  
План в его голове был хорош. План, рассказанный словами, оказался даже лучше. Такой стройный и логичный, все продумано до мелочей. Доктор был очень доволен собой. Мисси же только задиристо рассмеялась:  
\-- Твои компаньоны шарахаются от меня за километр. Они никогда не согласятся!   
\-- А вот и согласятся, вот увидишь, -- азартно сверкнул глазами Доктор, и ответом ему был недоверчивый хмык, после которого он всю ночь провел без сна, ворочаясь на постели, придумывая сто и один вариант грядущих уговоров.  
Все прошло даже лучше, чем он планировал.  
И Билл, и Нардол сдались под его напором, потому что ему невозможно было не сдаться, когда он так увлечен и так уверен в блестящем результате.   
\-- Вот видишь! -- радостно раскрыл он карты перед Мисси, но она молча продолжала смотреть в стену. Глаза у нее блестели.  
\-- Мисси, Мисси, -- Доктор обошел кресло и взял ее руки в свои, опускаясь на пол. -- Я хочу тебе доверять. Я больше всего на свете хочу тебе доверять. Помоги мне в этом?   
Ее губы дрогнули в улыбке.  
\-- Ты невозможен. Разве я могу от такого отказаться? Я больше всех заинтересована в том, чтобы выйти отсюда.   
\-- Вот и отлично, -- Доктор обрадованно поднял лицо, ожидая встретить ее взгляд, и замер, увидев слезы на щеках -- он видел их часто, так часто в последние месяцы, но никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что видит.  
\-- Когда Нардол вел меня к ТАРДИС, земля пахла свежим дождем и мокрой травой, -- пробормотала она, отворачиваясь, -- Я уже и забыла как это. Так что давай сюда условия твоего глупого теста и начнем уже. 

От волнения Доктор спал нервно, чутко, просыпаясь от каждого шороха, и все равно не услышал, как скрипнула, открываясь, дверь и вошла Мисси. Она была босиком и в одной ночной рубашке, с копной распущенных волос и измученно-сонная, словно с постели ее подняли ночные кошмары. Доктор, сощурившись, наблюдал, как она неловко устроилась на краешке покрывала, зачем-то разгладив замявшиеся складки, и ждал. Мисси молча разглядывала в темноте его лицо и спросила негромко:  
\-- Ты точно уверен?..  
\-- Ты поэтому не спишь? -- севшим спросонок голосом ворчливо ответил Доктор, и она кивнула.   
Доктор выпростал руку из-под одеяла и поймал ее запястье, чуть потянув на себя.   
\-- Надо спать, -- все еще надеясь заснуть обратно, пробурчал Доктор, но Мисси покачала головой:  
\-- Мне надо знать, точно ли ты считаешь это хорошей идеей?  
\-- Что тебе не нравится-то? Я тебя не узнаю, -- Доктор резко сел на кровати, едва не столкнувшись с ней лбами.   
Мисси вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо.   
\-- Мне не нравится, господин учитель, что ты так много времени уделял теории, ни разу не проведя практического занятия, и готовишься экзаменовать меня по сложному и чуждому мне предмету, -- грустно улыбнулась она. -- Что будет, если плохая девочка провалит тест?   
\-- И только-то? -- Доктор обвил рукой ее плечи и опрокинулся на спину, увлекая ее за собой. Мисси ойкнула, но решила не отбиваться, забралась на кровать с ногами и устроилась под боком поверх покрывала. Стойкое ощущение дежавю на миг накрыло Доктора, скрыв от него все цвета и звуки: в Академии они часто валялись так ночами, когда один из них не мог заснуть, обсуждали планы и строили теории. Мисси требовательно потерлась острым носом о фланелевые клетки его пижамы, возвращаясь в реальность:  
\-- Что значит "и только-то"? Для меня это важно! Что ты сделаешь, если я не справлюсь?   
\-- Попробую еще раз. А потом еще... и еще... До тех пор, пока у тебя не получится.   
Мисси что-то невнятно пробормотала про невыносимого идеалиста и, подняв голову, коснулась губами шеи. Доктор не понял, было ли это намеренной провокацией или случайностью, и решил не заострять внимание.   
\-- А кстати, что ты имела ввиду под "теорией" и "практическими занятиями"? -- удивленно спросил он.   
Чужое тепло покинуло плечо, когда Мисси приподнялась, опираясь на локоть, обжигая строгим взглядом.   
\-- Ты специально? Мне нелегко об этом говорить, знаешь ли.  
\-- Но я правда не понимаю...  
\-- Ты много лет провел, рассказывая мне про добро, -- медленно проговорила она и замолчала, закусив губу. Доктор внимательно всматривался в бледнеющее в темноте лицо, ожидая продолжения, и, отчаявшись, заговорил сам:  
\-- Конечно, говорил. Все мои рассказы, истории, все то, что я показывал тебе... Я надеялся, что ты сможешь это принять и увидеть. Звезды, гаснущие в ночи... Музыка, звучащая в сердцах и душах людей. Красота искренности...   
\-- Слова, -- отрезала Мисси, -- одни слова, Доктор.   
\-- Простые слова способны толкнуть на великие поступки, разве нет? -- улыбнулся Доктор, и она нависла над ним, упираясь руками в плечи:  
\-- Кроме слов должно быть что-то еще.   
\-- Я тебя все еще не понимаю. Ты можешь сказать прямо, что не так?  
\-- Твой план, Доктор, с твоим планом все не так, -- Мисси села на него верхом, не убивая рук, остановившихся в опасной близости от его шеи. -- Найти какой-нибудь терпящий бедствие корабль и выпустить меня туда.... чтобы я творила добро?  
\-- Отлично звучит, тебе не кажется? -- нарочито весело отозвался он, и пальцы сжались сильнее:  
\-- Звучит отвратительно. Ты не думал, что я просто всех переубиваю и все?  
\-- С тобой будут мои спутники, которые проследят за тобой.  
\-- Этого мало!  
\-- Я тоже буду с тобой постоянно, буду наблюдать изнутри ТАРДИС и приду на помощь в любой момент.   
\-- Этого тоже мало!  
\-- Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
Мисси внезапно разжала руки, выпрямилась и провела раскрытой ладонью по лицу.   
\-- Научи меня, как делать добро, -- с трудом проговорила она. 

Доктор одним движением рванулся вперед, перехватывая ее за плечи и втискивая спиной в простыни, навис сверху, пристально глядя в расширившиеся зрачки и страшным шепотом выдохнул:  
\-- Что?  
\-- Да как ты не понимаешь!!! -- Мисси рванулась, стремясь восстановить статус-кво, но Доктор надежно перехватил ее руки и зафиксировал коленом для надежности.   
\-- Скажи так, чтобы я понял.  
Мисси вырывалась еще несколько мгновений, потом вздохнула и расслабилась, откинув голову на подушку. Глядя на Доктора из-под полуопущенных ресниц, она медленно начала объяснять:  
\-- Ты предлагаешь... масштаб. Масштаб, привычный тебе. Если уж спасать, то целый корабль, если уж тест на доверие, так на грани катастрофы. Я понимаю. Мне все нравится, в смысле, я довольна, я в восторге, мне это подходит. Если повезет, там будет черная дыра или взрыв сверхновой, или мертвое солнце, все в таком духе. Я буду рада. Спасти людей, сделать добро... Только ты не подумал, что я не умею? Я умею делать только то, чему научилась за время собственных приключений.   
\-- К чему ты клонишь?  
\-- Я умею решать проблемы, Доктор, самыми простыми и кардинальными путями. Я убиваю тех, кто встает на моем пути, вывожу из строя механизмы и подчиняю себе всех попадающихся под руку умников, которые пытаются командовать мной. Что из этого добро?  
\-- Ничего из вышесказанного, -- просипел Доктор, и она улыбнулась.  
\-- Представь себе: возьмем теоретический корабль, который находится на грани гибели. Есть экипаж, который обречен, есть двигатели, которые повреждены, есть причина поломки, есть внешние катаклизмы, так?  
\-- Пока все так.   
\-- Я бы убила команду, чтобы не мешались под ногами, потому что они все равно обречены. И взорвала бы корабль, потому что чинить его... нерационально. Так бы я сделала.   
\-- Я не говорил о том, что это будет рационально.  
\-- В твоем добре мало рационального, -- вздохнула Мисси и широко открыла глаза. -- Так что, ты дашь мне инструкцию, как поступает добро? Док!..   
Мисси дернулась, но он крепко вжимал ее в кровать, и она подчинилась, открывая рот для поцелуя. Доктор выбрал способ, который гарантированно выбьет ее из колеи.  
\-- Коварный, -- выдохнула она, облизывая губы.  
\-- Как еще заставить тебя молчать и выслушать меня? Я тебя слушал!  
\-- Рукой, например, -- съязвила она, и он послушно закрыл ей рот ладонью.  
Мисси пристально посмотрела ему в глаза и провела языком по ладони. Увидев реакцию, расхохоталась, запрокинув голову так, что опасно подставила шею: возмущенный тем, что его отвлекают от уже родившейся речи, Доктор ее укусил. Мисси замерла, неловко выгнувшись, а потом еле слышно застонала. Стон заставил Доктора опомниться и сообразить, что дурачество завело его слишком далеко.  
\-- Прости, -- буркнул он, -- Так вот, о чем я хотел сказать. Добро -- это не руководство к действию, к нему нет инструкций. Я не могу снабдить тебя подробным списком задач, чтобы ты ставила галочки напротив каждого исполненного пункта...  
\-- ...а было бы удобно, -- проворчала Мисси, но Доктор продолжил, упрямо не слушая возражений:  
\-- Добро это выбор, Мисси. Тот выбор, который ты совершаешь внутри себя. Я не могу сказать тебе "никого не убивай", потому что иногда смерть -- единственный путь к свободе. Точно так же не могу сказать "помогай каждому, кого встретишь", потому что это глупо, а глупость никогда не была синонимом добрых поступков. Но я могу сказать тебе: открой свое сердце. Посмотри на красоту Вселенной, каждую крупицу которой я так отчаянно пытаюсь сохранить. Пойми, что каждый важен и ценен. Я никогда не встречал никого, кто не был бы важен и ценен, и я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поняла это. Не потому, что я тебе так сказал, а потому, что в своей душе ты тоже это знаешь... Ты всегда это знала, просто забыла, Мисси. Мы через столько прошли порознь, но я хочу, чтобы дальше мы шли вместе, плечом к плечу...  
\-- И это возможно только если я научусь делать добро, но ты не объяснишь мне, как?  
\-- Я буду наблюдать, обещаю.   
\-- И за чем ты будешь наблюдать?  
\-- Не за чем. За кем. За тобой, твоими поступками, твоими решениями, выбором, который ты сделаешь. Всем нам иногда приходиться чем-то жертвовать и выбирать. И тот выбор, который ты делаешь в пользу других... Он и есть -- добро.  
\-- Почему мы не начнем тогда с твоей любимой Земли? -- лукаво спросила она, и Доктор стушевался:  
\-- На Земле не происходит ничего... масштабного.   
Мисси рассмеялась, и Доктор снова поцеловал ее -- просто потому, что это был порыв, и потому, что хотел этого слишком давно, и еще потому, что она пришла к нему в одной рубашке и забралась в постель, как в детстве, и можно было, закрыв глаза, вспомнить детские поцелуи и первый опыт. А открыв глаза, столкнуться с ее ошарашенным взглядом. Но, прежде чем он догадался сбежать, она схватила его за воротник и притянула обратно.  
\-- Это тоже добро? -- подставляя шею его губам спросила она, и в голосе звучало ехидство.   
\-- Это по другому называется, -- возмущенно шикнул Доктор и потянулся к завязкам ночной рубашки, но запутался в одеяле, чертыхнулся, и она расхохоталась, откинувшись на спину и раскинув руки, и хохотала все время, пока он выпутывал себя из одеяла, откидывая его в сторону, а потом пытался справиться с ее рубашкой и своей пижамной курткой.

\-- Добро -- это путь. Путь, по которому ты идешь, потому что он единственно правильный, -- убежденно шептал Доктор, изучая ее солоноватую кожу, и запах дурманил его, наполнял комнату вокруг них ароматами скошенной алой травы и жаркого солнца.   
\-- Кто решает, что правильно, а что нет? -- возражала она, путаясь пальцами в его растрепанных волосах.   
\-- Это было решено задолго до нас, -- любые возражения Доктор пресекал поцелуями, вынуждая ее кусаться в ответ и возмущенно гнуть свою линию:  
\-- Ты твердишь о нравственности, о совести, о том, что всем этим мы наполнены изначально. Это звучит, как ерунда.   
\-- Это правда, с которой мы рождаемся. Я не встречал ни одно существо, которое родилось бы с тягой ко злу.   
Мисси в его руках текла и плавилась, податливая и строптивая, одновременно совершенно чужая и невероятно знакомая. Внутреннее чутье нашептывало Доктору что делать для того, чтобы она теряла возможность связно мыслить, но заставить ее перестать спорить он так и не смог.  
\-- Демагогия, -- яростно шептала она, срываясь на стоны, но не останавливалась. -- Все еще слова! Как я... зная все, что знаю... С моим опытом и рефлексами... Как я могу выбрать твое добро, даже если хочу, если ты отказываешься меня направлять?!  
\-- Я не отказываюсь, -- приходилось кусаться, чтобы заставить ее замолчать хоть на миг, или делать что-то такое, отчего она забывала дышать. Мисси в долгу не оставалась, и Доктор переставал дышать сам.   
\-- Я не отказываюсь, -- упрямо продолжал он, выцеловывая на ее коже свою правду. -- Я буду рядом каждую минуту, каждую секунду, я тебя не оставлю. Подскажу, если будешь сомневаться. Направлю, если окажешься на распутье.   
\-- Тогда... в чем тест? -- выдохнула Мисси, вынуждая снова затыкать себя поцелуем.  
\-- В том, что я не буду делать ничего... без крайней нужды. Потому что я верю в тебя. В то, что у тебя все получится. В то, что ты справишься. Потому что среди всех чудес и сокровищ Вселенной я не встречал никого, кто был бы столь удивителен и невероятен, как ты. Ты главное чудо и загадка всех времен, и я не вижу смысла... никогда не видел... сомневаться в тебе...   
Лихорадочный шепот Доктора, рваный и бессвязный, обжигал ее шею, и Мисси сама заставила его замолчать, потому что для одной нее это было слишком много, слишком много, слишком... 

\-- Ты пообещал, -- отдышавшись, сообщила Мисси.   
Она лежала на спине, глядя в потолок, и по щеке катилась слеза.   
\-- Обещал что?  
\-- Что ты будешь рядом, но не будешь вмешиваться в мои решения. Что ты будешь мне доверять, пока мы снова не окажемся в ТАРДИС, так?  
\-- Да. Обещаю.   
Доктор смахнул слезу с ее щеки кончиками пальцев, и она повернула голову. В темных глазах он видел что-то, что раньше было скрыто от него, и это что-то восхищало и вдохновляло больше всех чудес мира.  
\-- Я пройду твой тест, -- тихо сказала она. -- Вот увидишь, я обязательно пройду твой чертов тест, просто тебе назло!  
\-- Обязательно, -- сонно улыбнулся Доктор и заворочался, пытаясь уместиться на слишком узкой для двоих кровати.   
Мисси, понаблюдав за его попытками, хмыкнула, прижалась теснее и уютно устроила голову на плече. Доктор закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в детские воспоминания, и впервые за долгое время видел во сне сотни тысяч сияющих, далеких, прекрасных звезд.


End file.
